Secret desires
by Nyght elf
Summary: Kanda Yuu, one of the most popular, anime characters. He is a strong exorcist and a good warrior, but what if he gets transferred to our world? What will he do? Or what will Taly, the fan-girl, that found him in her apartment do? A wish come true for her, but will it be easy, if everything that he wants, is to return home? Not good at summaries. KandaXOC please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! this is the edited version, thanks to my new beta **_Universal Sweetheart! _**I hope you'll like it!

"Uf, finally done!" sighed a young girl, wiping her forehead with her left hand. She looked at her finished work and smiled. Finally, she was pleased with the result. On the screen looking at her with his usually cold glare, was Kanda Yuu, her favorite anime character. She just finished coloring his new suit. General Kanda. Her smile grew wider when she imagined this image. She printed it and added to her collection.

"Oh, Kanda-Panda again?" asked her friend looking at the drawing. She shook her head and sighed.

"He's not Kanda panda, but Kanda Yuu! Stop teasing me." Her friend brushed her bangs and giggled.

"I know that, I like this character too, but it's nice teasing you. Besides, I am jealous that you draw him so well."

"Whatever…" grumbled Taly and pushed the start button. The printer started its work and she got up, taking a deep breath. The two of them went to the kitchen. It was lunch time and they had sushi.

"Hey Taly, what are we going to do for your birthday?" asked Helen, taking another roll of sushi.

"What do you mean? Nothing of course," replied Taly, with a frown.

"What do you mean nothing, Taly?" yelled her friend, jumping from her seat.

"It's your 18'th birthday. We are definitely celebrating!" saying that, Helen took her phone and started typing something.

"Helen, no. I'm not in the mood and if you are planning a surprise party, drop it."

Helen pretended she didn't hear and continued typing.

"I've gotta go!" said Helen taking her bag and after a minute, she was gone. Taly sighed; she knew Helen was going to throw a party tomorrow. It was Taly's birthday, but was she never excited. Her parents divorced on her birthday, ten years ago, so it wasn't exactly the most pleasant memory. No, she wasn't a kid anymore. She was studying at this college, worked part-time at the nearest bar and got a scholarship, but still… it still hurts, when she remembered that awful day.

Taly shook her head, not wanting to think. She washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When she entered the room, the drawing was ready. General Kanda. It was her hobby drawing characters from DGM manga. Yes, she was a fan-girl, but not a crazy one. She loved the manga and the characters but she also loved her life. She looked at the drawing and smiled. It was good. She sat down on the chair, and after she prepared her homework, she started re-reading the manga.

"Why won't they do another anime season? It was and still is, a popular anime, another season would be great," she grumbled looking at the grey haired boy. She liked Allen but Kanda was the one she loved the most.

"Too bad Karma is now dead, I somehow liked him…" said Taly, reading the ark where Kanda was holding his dying best friend, in his arms. He was pretty injured himself.

"I wonder where he was staying all that time, until he came back to the order?" said Taly to herself looking at the clock.

"Twelve o'clock, so now is my birthday. Happy birthday Taly!" she congratulated herself, putting her head on her hands on the table.

"_What would you wish for your birthday, if you had one wish, that will definitely come true?_"_asked Helen this morning._

_She smiled and answered._

"_Oh, well I think I __wish…Kanda __somehow got transferred in our world." She __smiled __but Helen sighed and yelled._

"_What a joke, as always your silly wishes. C'mon, Taly, stop dreaming at anime boys and start __dating __a real one. You are eighteen for God's sake."_

"Silly wishes…" grumbled Taly closing her eyes. Yep it would be nice, if Kanda somehow got transferred to our world…

Taking a deep breath Taly got up stretching her back, but in the same minute a light erupted and someone fell on her. Taly couldn't hold up the mass of the body and fell on her back, hurting her body a lot.

"Ouch!" she yelled trying to get rid of the body, cause yes. On her top was a human body. It was hard to breathe. The body was hot and she heard moans. He was in pain.

"Hey get off me!" she cried pushing the man.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. It wasn't very comfortable. Who the hell was that? What is happening here? She asked herself, but no one answered. Finally she composed herself and looked at the man.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" she cried recognizing the man.

The man was no one else, than Kanda Yuu. Kanda moaned in pain and she finally took the liberty, to see that he was badly injured. He was wearing only his ragged pants and boots. She carefully turned him over and finally got up.

"Oh my God!" his upper body was covered in blood and cracked. How is this possible? Think straight Taly! She ordered herself and ran to the bathroom, taking all the medicines she found. She brushed his messed hair aside and started to clean his wounds. She looked at the tattoo carefully. The lines seemed longer and transferred on his shoulder.

"What I am supposed to do? Call the ambulance? And tell them what? If they will see him like this…." No, she shook her head.

They may take him to a lab and he hates these things. First thing, she decided to move him on the bed. Yep, it sounded better than it looks. Even if she was tall, 174 cm, she still was a girl. Plus he was injured and his body was cracked.

"A…alma…" he whispered, gritting his teeth in pain. Those must be the wounds… yes after Allen transferred him and Alma in that place.

"Kanda… it's alright, now rest, everything is alright now." She whispered taking his hand.

She felt a weak pressure on her fingers. He was feverish and she wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. He was continuing to murmur Alma's name and another one, unknown to her. His head rolled from side to side and his eyelids trembled and twitched. Taly observed that his wounds were starting to close. The cracks weren't so evident anymore. Thank God, the weather was good and it wasn't cold, even if they still were on the floor. She continued to whisper in his ear and gently touching his forehead, wiping away his sweat. He shifted slightly, as she moved him, but did not awaken as his head moved on her lap.

"Its ok, sleep now…" She said softly, stroking his hair as gently as she could.

He calmed down. His breath returned to normal and his eyes stopped trembling. She continued stroking his long dark tresses. His hair, now free from being tied back, was so soft. He was so handsome… perfect pale skin, those full lips… oh what am I thinking? She asked herself, clasping her forehead with her palm.

She spent the night wiping his forehead and holding his hand. After many hours, his body had a normal shape and all the injuries were almost gone. Only the big ones were still regenerating. Taly took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Sitting in her position wasn't easy; she was sitting between the wall and her table. She pressed her head to the wall and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she blinked a few times, adjusting her vision to the day light. She closed, then opened her eyes again and looked at Kanda. He was still there. He looked better; his breath was normal and deep. His body had recovered. The only problem was that his head was on her lap. How was she going to get up?

She brushed his bangs aside and checked his forehead. No fever, Thank God. She carefully tried to move his head and to stand up. Easier said than done, he refused to move after taking a deep breath. Taly smiled, he needed comfort now. Her left hand was still in his and he clenched her fingers in his palm. Taly tried stretching her back a little, she felt tired.

After a few more minutes, she decided to get up. Carefully taking his head, she moved little by little and got up. She looked at his long body, trying to find a way, to move him on the bed. Now that his body was ok, she could take the risk. Carefully, taking his feet in her arms, she pulled him.

After many minutes and hard gasps, Kanda was lying on her bed. She wiped her forehead and pulled his boots off. Carefully, she then got rid of the ragged cloth, which once was his shirt, and changed the bandages on his arm and his chest. Her cheeks were as red as a fresh strawberry, when she touched his bare chest. Her fingers were trembling and her heart was beating like crazy. She was trying to control her nerves and her feelings but it was hard.

"_Don't wake up, don't wake up._" She pleaded hoarsely in time she finished bandaging his chest. She covered him with a blanket and went to prepare the breakfast. When she returned he was still sleeping. His long dark hair was spread on the pillow. Taly was so tired… she stretched her body on the bed. Too bad she doesn't have another one or a sofa… just a minute… she fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kanda was having a nightmare. It wasn't anything new for him. All these years he continued to have them and was used to it. The nightmare from today was different. He saw Alma dying in his hands, his last words… does he have a reason to live now? Does anyone need him, wait for him? Why is his life always so messed?

"_I love you…"_Alma's last words were echoing in his ears. He needs to wake up, or he'll get crazy. He heard a whisper, someone was whispering in his ear.

"_Kanda… it's alright, now rest, everything is alright now."_

He felt cold and gentle fingers caressing his forehead. The touch was soothing and warm. Who was that?

_"Its ok, sleep now…"_said the voice softly, stroking his hair as gently as she could. It was a woman's voice, so warm and so soft. The rhythm of his heart decreased and he felt better. A deep warm feeling was forming in his chest. Someone, someone was there for him… the dark disappeared and he calmed down. Now he can sleep.

He didn't sleep so well in ages. His body felt relieved and his head was clearer. His eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed with white sheets. He was covered with a blanket and his hand and chest were bandaged. He tried to pull up his head, but it was too difficult.

"Fuck." He cursed touching his forehead. He used too much energy; even if his body was healed he didn't have the needed amount of energy. The fifth illusion uses a lot of energy. He looked around him. This wasn't his room, this wasn't even the order. Where is he? Such a strange room, but the bed was comfortable.

He looked around again, but only then he realized, that he hears a noise, a soft and deep breath. Next to him, with her arms under her cheek was sleeping a girl. She was curled next to him in his bed! Or… maybe this is her bed? Then what is he doing here?

He tried to shake his head and to clear his vision, but it still hurt. He rested his head on the pillow again, trying to avoid the pain. He tried to look at her again. The girl continued to sleep. First he thought that it was Lenalee, but he was wrong. This was another girl. He didn't know this girl. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a green shirt. On her feet she had pink, yes pink socks. He hated that color.

The girl had long black hair, almost like his. Her skin was white and soft, probably. He corrected himself, probably soft. Her cheeks were pink and round, shadowed by long fluffy eyelashes. Interesting, what color are her eyes? Her lips were full and red, softly parted in a whisper. She bit her lip and he gulped, returning to the pillow.

"_This is all a dream."_Stated his mind and he closed his eyes. He will sleep some more, if he has this opportunity. When he will wake up, everything will be back to normal. The girl trembled, she was cold. He growled deep in his chest and covered her frame with the blanket. She relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, he needs some more sleep.

"Taly dear, where are you? C'mon don't hide your pretty face from me!" yelled a voice opening the door.

The girl trembled, but continued to sleep. Fuck, he was still here. He opened his eyes, hoping the second girl will disappear along with the first one. Fat chance! The door cracked open and a girl yelled.

"There you are! Still…" then she made a few steps and cursed.

"Taly! Holy Mother of Jesus!"

Kanda didn't move even if he heard everything. How should he react? What should he do? Taly took a deep breath and mumbled.

"What it is Helen? What do you want? Let me sleep will you? I'm tired like a dog."

"Well I bet you are tired dear. He's so damn hot!" stated the girl waving herself with her hand.

"Who… What?" jumped Taly and looked at her friend and then at Kanda.

"Taly…" started Helen but Taly jumped and covered her mouth with her palm.

"Stop yelling or you'll wake him up. Let him sleep, he needs this now."

"I bet he needs it." Smiled her friend.

"It's not what you think, Helen. Let's go."

"You're sure? If he is not yours, then I could… you know, rape him right away." She giggled at Taly's confusion.

"Keep your hand from him Helen. He's not your type."

"Well, let me see and I'll tell you." Helen pushed her and entered the room. Taly ran after her and took her hand.

"Taly, is he cos playing? He looks exactly like Kanda-panda. I must admit this is a good dream coming true."

"How many times do I need to tell you, don't call him like that!"

"Kanda panda." Giggled Helen seeing Taly becoming red with anger.

That's it! Kanda opened his eyes and muttered.

"Oi, shut up! Get out and let me sleep."

"Sorry…" whispered Taly pulling her friend out of the room.

"Hey kinpatsu, call me another time panda, and you'll regret it. Now out." Said Kanda covering his head with the blanket.

He couldn't hit a woman even if she was as stupid as this. Helen blinked but Taly pulled her out and closed the door behind. It was hard to make her leave. She continued to ask about him, who he is, how Taly met him…

"Helen, I promise I will talk to you later. Don't tell anyone about him, if you truly are my friend. Now please go, we will talk later." Promised Taly after one hour of torture.

"Ok, but you owe me an explanation. And don't forget that today is your birthday." Agreed Helen and got up. Taly closed the door after her friend and took a deep breath. She almost forgot that today was her birthday. She went to her room and knocked at the door.

"Come in." answered Kanda. Taly opened the door and entered.

"How are you feeling? Do you need something?" she asked but Kanda shook his head.

"Are you hungry, thus I don't have soba, I have something else to eat."

"Not hungry." Replied the male looking at her. Taly opened the cupboard and found a pair of pants, a t-shirt and a pair of socks.

"These are my cousin's clothes, but still clean. He is also tall, so I think it should be ok. The shower is behind this door. Take your time." Saying that, she let the clothes on the bed and turned around.

"Oi, wait." She jumped hearing his voice.

"What is it?" she asked with her voice trembling. She still couldn't believe this was real. There was no explanation, why he was here, or how he got here, but the thing was obvious. Kanda Yuu, was in her bed, well literally, not... crap.

"What's your name?" asked her the blue haired male. Taly took a deep breath and replied.

"My name is Nataly, but my friends call me Taly. I'll try to explain everything to you later, ok?"

"Che." Replied Kanda and got up. He took the clothes and went to shower. Taly went to the kitchen and prepared some curry rice, she hoped he will eat it. When he got out from the shower, Taly thought she will faint. With a towel low on his hips, drops of water on his chest and with his wet hair, he looked like pure sin. She coughed and turned around, feeling her face steam.

"Could you please get dressed?" she asked in a low voice.

"Why, feeling shy?" smirked the male, using the second towel to dry his hair.

"Well, sort of." Replied Taly preparing the plates.

"Hn, pretty honest ha?" He said and sat down on the chair. They ate in silence and drank green tea. Finally he took the last sip and asked her.

"How did you found me? Why am I here? And how do I get back to the Order. I hope you know about the Black Order." He asked her, folding his hands on his chest. Taly went pale and took a deep breath. In time she started to gather her fists nervously and looked everywhere except at him.

"Well I sort of, know about the Black Order… but you see… the Black Order doesn't exist… in this world…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, this is the edited version, thanks to my beta Universal Sweetheart! really thanks a lot)))_ **

"What do you mean in this world?" asked Kanda looking at her like she was crazy.

Taly took a deep breath and showed him her phone then other things from her apartment, pointing at their destination. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. She explained him everything with patience, answering to his every question yet he had more.

"Look, I know it is hard to believe in this, it's your right not to trust me. I would've been as confused as you," sighed Taly, drinking another cup of tea.

"Hn," replied Kanda getting up from his chair.

He really was confused and felt weird. 21th century was different. He looked at her apartment, it was small yet comfortable. It had only a kitchen a bathroom and a bedroom but it felt like home. Her bedroom had a big wooden bed in the middle, a big white cupboard, a table with a computer and a lot of cactuses and a chair, nothing else. No, she did have something else; on her walls in her room, she had drawings of exorcists from the Black Order, mostly his. She also had drawn him in a general uniform. His head started to hurt from so much information. He still believed this was a dream and he will soon wake up, but the awakening didn't come.

Taly tried to ask him about what he remembered. He wasn't quite the talkative guy, but he needed her help.

"The last thing that I remember is Karma's death, and how everything around us crumbled. I lost consciousness after that," the male said softly.

It was hard for him to remember Karma's death. He didn't think this could be so painful. His chest ached, a strange pain still pulsing there. He looked at the girl; her gaze was so soft and full of sorrow. She touched his cheek with her fingertips and whispered.

"I'm so sorry; I know it must be very hard for you…"

He didn't expect this and didn't know how to react. Usually he would pull away, but now he wasn't his usual self. Her soothing touch was familiar; he felt it last night. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. The young girl blushed and withdrew her hand turning around.

Taly felt embarrassed and wanted to change the topic so she started cleaning the table. Her phone rang and she turned her head to look at Kanda, who still looked very confused. She took the iphone and answered.

"Hello, mum. Yes thanks a lot. I am fine, yes. I think, no, I know for sure that Helen will throw a party for me, with the usual cake. Don't worry mum I will be fine. Thanks for the call, see you next week," smiled Taly hanging the phone.

She didn't have the courage to start the conversation and she knew he was a reserved person, so he won't talk either. The silence between them grew heavier by each second.

"Oi, if I am in 21 century and the Black Order doesn't exist, this means the Noah don't exist either?" asked Kanda moving a few steps away.

She startled, blinking at him. She honestly said that she doesn't know about this, but they may try and find some information. He approached the window and asked her a few more things about her world. She tried to explain everything as best as she could. After a few minutes she asked herself if this was real or she was dreaming. Kanda smirked and approached her from behind. He took her hand and pinched her wrist.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Taly with an angry look.

"I wanted to show you that you're not dreaming. I find disturbing the fact that my presence is taken as a dream," answered the male.

Taly touched her hand; the soft skin became red within seconds.

"Jerk," she uttered to herself.

Kanda smirked, his face showing content. Taly threw the towel at him and ordered him to get dressed. The male smirked again. He found amusing the fact that she was getting red when she was looking at his chest. She was trying hard to avoid looking at him, finding herself other things to do. So innocent, what if…

Kanda approached her again taking her off guard. He caught her hand in his and pressed her palm to his bare chest. She became redder than a tomato. She raised her eyes at him blinking in confusion. He finally saw that her eyes were a dark brown, almost chocolate. Taly gulped feeling his hot skin under her fingers. It seemed like electricity passed through her entire body. He definitely was real and she was touching his chest.

She pulled away trying to get free but he was stronger. Her eyes met his amused look. They were too close; she almost was pressed to his body. She felt her face steam when the reality hit her. She pushed him aside and yelled.

"What are you doing?"

Kanda grinned satisfied with himself. He liked her shy look and the way she became embarrassed in his presence.

"Who would've thought that Kanda Yuu is a pervert," muttered the girl entering her room and leaving him alone.

The front door opened and the blonde girl entered the hall. Kanda growled in annoyance, he didn't like her. He didn't know why, but she seemed false. The blonde girl had some packages in her hands, but she dropped them on the floor seeing him. She looked at him and yelped taking a step toward him. Fuck, he still was undressed. He wanted to embarrass Taly, but not like this, this….

"Oh Jesus Christ, you…" murmured the girl, lust oblivious in her eyes.

"Keep away from me!" warned Kanda growling in annoyance.

The girl didn't bother to step away but he turned around from her, not wanting to look at her. He opened the door to enter the room.

"And stop entering this house whenever you want, without permission, " said Kanda slamming the door of the room.

Taly went out from the room and looked at him she still had a confused look on her face.

"It's your stupid friend; tell her to keep away from me."

"Helen… what's wrong? Yuu…" she looked at him and then at her friend.

Kanda growled and went to the bed. She closed the door behind him and approached Helen, who was breathing hard like she ran miles.

"Taly he's so hot, give him to me," she pleaded looking at her.

Taly blinked and taking a deep breath she said.

"Helen, he's not a toy, he's a human being. He has his own head. You can't just… oh forget it!"

Taly saw the mess on the floor and started tidying up. Helen still was motionless looking at the closed door. Taly sighed and shook her head. After a few minutes Kanda opened the door and asked Taly to give him a hair brush.

"I can help you if you want," tried Helen, but the male looked at her with a murderous look so she shut up almost immediately.

"He doesn't love when someone touches his hair," said Taly then went to the bathroom to find the brush and a hair tie for him.

Kanda folded his hands on his chest and glanced at Helen again, his look was as cold as ice.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Because today is her birthday and we are going to a restaurant. Taly you need to get dressed, we are going to Oasis!" yelled Helen still looking at Kanda's chest.

Helen insisted and Taly tried a few dresses. Helen shook her head in disapproval at the little black dress she put on. Taly hoped this one will be fine, since it was her only nice dress. Kanda smirked at Helen and said.

"This one will do."

Taly blushed looking at him and Helen mumbled something unreasonable. It took her a while to convince him to go with them, but finally he agreed after she sad he needed to see the outside world. Taly looked at him. He was dressed in her cousin's clothes. He looked so good even if it was a plain black shirt and black pants. She thanked her cousin's short memory and gave him the shoes.

Taly pulled him next to her and whispered in his ear.

"Remember a word, cosplaying."

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"You are very popular so…I'll explain everything later."

He nodded looking at her. She looked good in that dress. He liked the fact that she was tall. He was only annoyed that her "friend" tried to cling to him all the time.

The world outside was totally different. The people were dressed differently. The houses were different, everything was different! The houses had many levels made from strange kind of material. The glass that was strong like stone, metal that was strong enough to hold huge weights. He looked at the girl who approached a white car. He was always traveling with the train but for them this seemed to be the usual transport. Taly opened the car and he sat down on the front seat, not wanting to be next to the blonde. Actually he wished he stayed home, but he was curious about the new world.

The restaurant was big and warm. It seemed like it was surrounded by green trees and Egyptian monuments, all around the place. The round tables were made from dark red wood with a small sphinx in the middle along with a small lamp on the sphinx's head. The music was playing quietly mixed with bird's singing. They went at a table where he saw a few girls and a few boys. Two boys were twins, tall with brown hair and blue eyes. The smiled at her, then gave her flowers and complimented her dress.

The girls' one with dark short hair and another with long red, gave her presents hugging her with care.

"Happy birthday Taly!"

"Happy 18'th anniversary!"

"Thanks guys!"

Taly was happy, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were a dark shadow of pink. She received many flowers along with the presents. She looked at him and smiled.

They spent the evening laughing and having fun. They ate fish and drank red wine. He felt annoyed, he hated crowds. She looked at the dancing people, the music was strange for his ears, their moves were also unusual, they moved free in the rhythm of the music. She was dancing with one of the boys. Kanda felt something scratching inside when he saw his hand on her waist. What is the bastard thinking touching a girl so deliberately? The dance was very wild and hot, nothing like he saw before. Helen continued trying to climb him and he was almost wild with rage.

"How did the shy Taly found a boyfriend like that?" whispered a girl at Helen's ear looking at him.

"He looks familiar, is he cos-playing Kanda Yuu?" asked another one looking at him.

Did they think he was deaf? He growled in annoyance and looked at Taly. She drank some wine and she was laughing happily. Helen came closer and whispered something in his ear. That's it! He pushed her aside and approached Taly. Looking at the shocked boy he grabbed Taly's wrist.

"We are going," he said to her.

Helen cried that they still had to eat the cake.

"She doesn't like cakes," was his answer.

"How…how do you know that?" asked Taly with her eyes wide open.

"Wait, the bill…" started Helen.

Taly sighed and taking her purse she left the money on the table. Kanda looked at them and snorted.

"What kinds of friends make the birthday girl pay?"

"It's ok. Let's go," mumbled Taly.

They took the taxi because Taly drank some wine and soon they were home. Kanda looked at her, she looked pale and tired. She looked at the bed and her cheeks flushed red.

"Well there is only one bed…"

"Go to sleep," sighed Kanda and when he turned around she was already asleep still remaining in her clothes.

He covered her with the blanket and sat next to her. Thinking that this was the only possible way for him to sleep, he stretched his body next to her. She breathed deeper but continued to sleep.

He couldn't sleep. Now in the stillness of the night, he kept thinking at Karma. Until now he was distracted but now the events kept coming to him again. He examined the cellar a few hours, without counting the time. Taly kept sleeping, snoring softly next to his ear. He could feel her delicate purr and her warm coming from her body. She stirred awake and looked at him.

"You can't sleep?" she asked softly.

He only nodded looking at her. She was like an open book for him. He was always able to understand her feelings and her thoughts, only looking in her eyes and more surprisingly, having the ability to do that in the short time they had known each other so far. This was indeed strange; he never was able to do that with someone before meeting her. She smiled sadly and said.

"I think, she…well he, wouldn't want you to suffer so much."

He arched his eyebrow and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"I know that Karma, had your beloved's brain so… sorry…" she whispered turning around.

He took a deep breath and said.

"I don't remember everything, only a vague image of a woman. She was an exorcist like me. But I think you are right. Now get to sleep, tomorrow we have work to do."

"What work?" she asked him but he said he will explain it to her tomorrow.

Taly nodded and closed her eyes. Very soon she was asleep again. But this time she came closer to him, searching for his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Why on earth he did that? His head was spinning and his breath become deeper, it seemed like he was losing his head, like something inside his head pushed him to do that.

Bad idea, he inhaled her intoxicating scent, this disturbed him a lot. He buried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath. The skin on her neck was so soft… Why on earth he did this? Well, because she was cold, obviously.

Taly instinctively pressed her body into his and he felt his breath caught in his throat. He could feel her soft curves pressed to him and this feeling wasn't displeasing. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep and his sleep was devoid of nightmares.

He woke up and looked at the clock, 7 o'clock in the morning. He always was an early person. But today he wasn't in a hurry. He had no work or missions. He looked at the window. It was still dark outside and the bed was so warm.

The girl sleeping next to him was warm too. He gulped looking at her. Her head was resting on his chest and her palm was on his tattoo. She moaned in sleep whispering his name. He cursed under his nose. Hearing his name through her lips was alluring, especially when her long leg was resting on his body.

She was sleeping, he was sure of it, so maybe… he couldn't believe himself when his hands pulled her above himself. She whispered something incompressible but continued sleeping. He thanked God for that. Only feeling her entire body, he understood that what he did was very stupid. It was very hard for him to control himself now.

This stupid dress was so short and the thin straps were lowered from her shoulder. He just couldn't control himself, so he brushed her long hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Her breath hitched when his hands started exploring her body. Her eyelids trembled and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and whispered his name. This was enough for him to lose his cool.

He touched her chin and enjoyed the confused look in her eyes. Carefully he kissed her upper lip and liked how her cheeks flushed red. He pulled her head closer and kissed her asking with his tongue for entrance. She allowed him and he felt his head dizzy enjoying her softness. His left hand caressed her shoulder in time the second travelled along her spine. He felt how she arched her back in delight. Her soft moan made him lose his head.

He kissed her neck traveling with his tongue lower and lower. Her breath was hoarse like his. She embedded her fingers in his hair, whispering his name again and again. He liked the sound of his name in her lips. He smirked lowering the second strap from her white shoulder.

Taly felt that she is losing her head; she wanted him to touch her to, kiss he`r. She never experienced something like this before. She wasn't feeling shy or crazy. She felt so good in his arms. He cooped her left breast in his hand and her nipples replied just the way he wanted. He growled kissing her chest through the thin fabric, his tongue eager to taste her warmth.

Unfortunately none of them heard the front door. Helen opened the door of their room and remained motionless. She looked at them, not believing her eyes. Taly on top of that hot man and they weren't just playing. She felt jealous; she must in her place, not Taly! She never saw someone like him. Only looking at his cobalt eyes she felt shivers. That's why she came here so early; she wanted to see him naked again. Oh God he has a body…. But now this bookworm, this… she clenched her fists angrily.

"Taly I can't believe this. You were the one who said that you'll sleep only with your husband and only after the wedding," she hissed through her teeth.

"Fuck," cursed Kanda seeing the early guest.

What the hell was she doing here? Taly tried to jump from her place but he held her hands and growled.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Yuu… let me go," whispered Taly trying to get away from him. He held her still and pressed her to himself.

"Next time I'll kill her," he uttered to himself.

She just spoiled such a moment, fuck her. He was angry as a devil but the blonde still stood there looking at them. Taly was embarrassed to the limit still trying to jump away. He pressed her to his chest and looked at the blonde again.

"I won't repeat myself; get the fuck out of here if you want to live."

The blonde finally understood the warning in his voice and turning around she got out.

"Does she have a key?" he asked Taly and she nodded.

"We always go to the college together," explained the girl feeling tense.

Kanda was making circles with his palm on her back.

"Could you please stop…" mumbled Taly.

Kanda smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Does this disturb you?"

Taly nodded and he caught her face in his hand. He raised her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Was she telling the truth about you?" he asked her and she became even redder.

"Guess I'll have to change your mind then," he said kissing her lips. She trembled in response and sighed into his mouth.

_If this Helen… fuck! Will she always bump into this house like that? I guess I'll just have to change the lock, so she won't bother us again._" thought Kanda looking at the red girl on his chest. He was sure that earlier she wanted him like he wanted her. She was trembling with desire in his arms. She was so seductive but she did not even realize it. He took a deep breath and released the girl. She jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom in a hurry. After that, she got dressed in a hurry and said she is going to classes. He only nodded his mind concentrated to something else. Kanda smirked evilly as the plan was forming in his head.

He had some important matters to decide, he has to return home, he has to find a way. This time was not meant for him. But she was here… he had to ask her how she found him, all the details. He was sure she helped him that night and he was grateful for that. The only complication was that he felt desire for her. She disturbed his control. He wasn't used to have someone next to him. Even at the order he wanted to remain lonely so why now he wants her? This was too weird, he barely knew her, yet he was attracted to her. Why his head became clouded next to her and all he was able to think was to… Oh fuck! This wasn't good.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts about her. Her image kept returning to him, her full pink lips parted in a whisper, her half opened eyes... and her soft body… he growled getting up from the chair. This wasn't the suited time for attachments. He just lost an important person and the earl was still alive there. He thought how Usagi and the Beansprout would react at this and smirked.

It is true that this isn't his house and he hated being on a woman's maintenance but he was forced to do so. He'll have to talk to her when she'll come back home.

He heard a noise at the door and went to open. She was back from college only after two hours. He opened the door wider and took the packages from her hands. He was sure she ran away from her classes just to return home.

"I have a surprise for you," she smiled at him.

Kanda arched his eyebrow but her smile grew wider.

"You'll see," smiled Taly entering the kitchen.

She came back and wanted to take the box from his hand. He again felt his head spinning and desire growing inside him. He smirked and put the box on the table. With a fast move he caught her in his embrace and pressed her to the wall.

"What… Yuu…?"

He stopped her words with his lips embedding his hand in her soft hair. He looked at the door and left the key into the lock, preventing Helen from opening it. The door's handle twitched a couple of times, Helen couldn't open the entrance. Kanda smirked brushing his lips into her mouth. This time no one will disturb them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**England, end of 19'Th century.**_

A lonely figure was standing in the night's cold, looking at the stars. The soft breeze lazily played with the man's white tresses. The night was calm and warm and the man relaxed, feeling the wind on his face. He slowly walked further entering the park next to his house. Suddenly he saw a vision in his head and stopped.

Kanda Yuu, the damn exorcist was exactly following his plan. He saw how the male pinned the young girl to the wall, his intentions easy to read.

"Oh man, damn exorcist you are almost there," said the man brushing his hair with his left arm.

His black nails made a sharp contrast with his white hair. He pulled his turban onto his brow, covering two of the three eyes on his forehead and smirked. He looked around himself, he was still alone. None of his family members was here, not even the annoying Tyki.

An evil grin appeared on his pale face, giving his features a scary façade. Wisely was happy, in his own sadistic way. He closed all of his five eyes and searched deeper in Kanda'a head. The exorcist made a fine discovery, but Wisely wasn't yet sure if this was what he was looking for. He will stay quiet for a while and wait; even the Earl doesn't have to know about this. If he will succeed, they will win the war not even beginning it and the Earl will praise him, Wisely for his help.

He sent the needed illusions into the exorcist's head, making him believe that he was sleeping. In your sleep you may do what you like, give in to your secret desires.

"Yes stupid exorcist, destroy the girl, morally and physically, use her, break her, do whatever you want," he sang his tantrum still holding his eyes closed and smiling wider.

Kanda was already undressing the girl and she doesn't seem to mind. Just a few minutes to go and everything will end. What a pleasant vision, he thought to himself.

"Yes Kanda resistance is futile, give in."

Having previously been in Kanda's head, he knew all his thought and secret wishes. For him it was still a mystery how the exorcist got transferred to another world, but he found out about it straight away. He kept quiet and formed his plan on the spot.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, then hid his hands in his pockets, walking away casually. The plan was working smoothly, Kanda was going to seduce the girl, still thinking this was a dream, where he could play and do what he wants. If he was right in his presumptions, and he was almost sure that he was right, the girl will be demolished if she will lose her innocence. Kanda will help her with that.

He closed his eyes again and went into Kand's head. His demon eye developed more since the last events, becoming more powerful. He was now able to hold contact with his victims on wider distances, a good example being the blue haired exorcist. What he saw made him growl in frustration and start cursing under his nose. He punched a few stones with his foot, trying to get rid of his hindrance and went home feeling angry like hell.

_21'Th century._

"Yuu, please stop…" Taly said grabbing Kanda's hand that was already unbuttoning her shirt.

The male shifted and pinned her harder against the wall, his second hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand in the air. The young girl mumbled something incomprehensible, before her lips were caught again and devoured by his hot mouth. Kanda pinned her hand to the wall above her head and looked into her eyes that were clouded with passion. She tried to say something, but all she was able to do was gasp in awe, when his hand grabbed her shirt and pulled it down.

Taly looked at him, her vision blurring. Her head was spinning and her body trembled under his fingers. She was melting under his touch, deep into her heart wanting for more, even if she knew this was somehow wrong. Just looking into those cobalt eyes that gave away his lust for her, she felt shivers down her spine. Yes he was Kanda Yuu, the male she loved for a few years, well literally to be said. She always dreamt of him, mostly every night, but now he was here. It was still incompressible why he acted that way; this certainly wasn't how he usually behaved.

Kanda's fingers caressed her skin next to her bra and her breath was caught in her throat. She started to inhale deeper trying to pull together the crumbles of her auto control, and closed her eyes. She felt his lips caressing her neck and his hand traveling down her spine and couldn't restrain her own moan.

Kanda heard her moan and felt how his blood went faster down his veins. She was so soft and so desirable, just once, just this once he will obey his wishes and take her. Wasn't this his dream? The hole in his heart after Karma's death was huge. He will allow this dream to fill it just this once. She was indeed very warm; her soft skin under his fingers, her subtle fragrance….

"Yuu, this isn't you… you're not acting like yourself…" he heard her whisper, trying in vain to push him away with her small palm.

Why was his head so heavy? Why his heart kept beating like crazy? Was it her intimacy that drew him wild? She was indeed beautiful, her body was a dream come true for a man and he was a man, so why should he stop? Isn't this his dream where he could do whatever he wanted?

"Please stop…" mumbled the girl, her voice and resistance weaker with each second.

"You want me, I can see it in your eyes, so why are you stopping me?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The girl raised her head and looked at him, but all he could see were her pink lips swollen from his kissing, her heavy breathing and her white skin.

"I do want you, it would be a lie to say I don't, but this isn't right, you know me only two days. You can't be serious about this; I'm sure we'll both regret this tomorrow. You may even come to hate me and I don't want that," she spoke in a soft voice.

Kanda growled and suddenly let her go surprising even himself. It was strange how he acted around her, it seemed like his mind was becoming clouded. He wasn't sure where reality ends and where his dream starts. All if this seemed too weird, the future, a new world, this girl to whom he felt attracted, even if he knew her for a short while. Her words made him think this deeper; he really wasn't his usual self.

The silence in the room was broken by the phone's ring. They both startled and jumped away. Taly pulled her shirt up and ran to answer the phone, in her heart thanking the one who called.

"Yes, Helen, no we aren't doing anything! I'll call you later. Yes. I promise," she sighed hanging up.

"It is her again?" asked Kanda taking a few steps to her.

She nodded and he approached her from behind then he turned her around and lifted her chin. She was still red and embarrassed and she avoided looking at him.

"Why do you have such a friend? You are totally different," he said looking at her.

"Well we always were together, since middle school. She was the first to talk to me. I was shy and had no friends, also I was sad after my parents' separation so…" replied Taly but then smiled and said.

"Watch some TV, I have surprise for you ok?"

"TV? What's that?" he asked confused and she went to the room to show him the TV.

"Watch some news if you want, this way you'll see what happens in the world," she said giving him the remote and showing how to use it.

He nodded slowly, and looked at the remote in his hand. Taly went to the kitchen and started cooking. Earlier she went to a Japanese restaurant and asked how to cook soba. She bought all the ingredients and hoped she will be able to prepare it. Later when she was satisfied with the result of her cooking, she went to the room. Kanda was sleeping on the sofa, with his legs stretched on the bedside and with his head on his hand. He looked so calm and warm now when his face relaxed and the façade that he always put disappeared. Taly covered him with a wrap but he opened his eyes right then.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized turning her head and looking somewhere else, trying to avoid his look.

"It's fine," he replied getting up but then he sniffed the air and asked her what smelled so good.

"Let's eat," she simply said going to the kitchen and he followed.

"You cooked soba for me?" he asked dumbfounded, looking at his favourite food on the plate.

"I am sure it's not so good but since it's my first time cooking this, I hope you'll forgive me," she replied giving him the chopsticks.

"It's good, I guess you still need some practice, but it's good," replied the male after tasting a little.

He looked at the girl who sat next to him and ate the same food. The strangest thing was that she cooked especially for him; this somehow made him feel weird. Never, no one until now, didn't do something especially for him, simply to please him. She knew this was his favourite food and prepared that for him, he felt somehow moved by the fact. They ate in silence, he continued to think at his situation and the motives why he got transferred here, but couldn't understand the reasons.

"I think it's my fault you got here," mumbled Taly after sighing and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked stopping the chopsticks in mid-air.

"It was my birthday and I wished you to be real in our world, I can't remember the exact words, but I wished you to be here," finished the girl gulping and closing her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, this was somehow unexpected. The girl trembled, she was afraid of his reaction; he could see that very well. He put the chopsticks on the table and rested his chin on his hands, elbows on the table.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her and she nodded bowing her head deeper then she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I know you may hate me for this, but I didn't know it will work. I simply made a wish and it came true."

"Che, and do you think you have such power to transfer me in 21'th century?" asked her Kanda smirking.

She shook her head and Kanda got up stretching his body and said.

"Don't think at silly things, we have to find a way to get me home, the sooner the better. The problem is to find the way. if what you say is true than you simply have to wish for me to return in my time, simply as that, said Kanda thoughtfully.

"It can't be so simple and even if it was, I... don't want you to leave..." spoke the girl in a soft voice and he smirked.

"I know that, but I have to go, this isn't my world, isn't my time so I have no place here. Plus I think that the earl has an evil plan."

"If what is written in the manga is true then… right we can read the new ark and see what will happen," yelled the girl and cleaned the table. Kanda didn't know what she was talking but agreed to listen to her propose. Taly cleaned the kitchen and went to find the cd with dgray man.

"Look this is the anime, D gray man," said Taly later looking at the screen and pushing the start button.

They sat on the sofa and started watching the anime from first episode.

"This is me? I am much better then that," growled Kanda looking at the screen where a blue haired exorcist attacked Allen.

"Yes you are," smiled the girl giving him a glass with cola.

Taly smiled and nodded at his other affirmation he kept criticizing the anime, mostly the beansprout. She actually didn't know how to behave and what to do. It was hard to decide what to tell him and what to hold a secret. He reacted well, even if he sometimes asked her if this wasn't a dream. Later she showed him the ark where Allen got attached by the earl himself.

The days were passing slowly and monotonously, Taly would go to the classes, and Kanda stayed at home and researched everything about the Black Order and the exorcists. All the information was wrong or different, he couldn't find any evidence that the Black Order existed. He growled in annoyance to returned at her words. She said she wished him to be here, then that means she can also wish to send him home, but how can they do that.

Meanwhile they started to become closer, talking about different things, looking at the stars together or simply eating soba. She improved and now the food tasted better than before. He liked to hear her chatting all the time, telling him about her day at the school or about books. At night it was definitively harder, but he got used to her sleeping figure in his arms. First days she tried to resist, but later she was the one to hug him at night when she had bad dreams and searching for his comfort. He learnt that she often had bad dreams, that's why he only hugged her tighter and soon her breath become deep and calm. Sometimes, well mostly every night he would caress her face, her neck with his fingers, longing to touch her fair skin. She only moaned softly in her sleep, her body leaning to him on its own. It was good she didn't know about the hickeys on the back side of her neck when he almost devoured her soft skin, wanting for more. Sometimes he thought he won't be able to stop, but he remembered her words and sighing he got asleep holding her closer to himself than needed.

They also finished reading the ark, the information there helped him to prepare a plan, but first he needed to return. He looked at her sleeping figure, somehow he didn't want to leave her behind, but he himself couldn't understand why. He also knew she didn't want to let him return home. It would be a hypocrisy to tell that he didn't know how she felt about him. He was seeing her feelings in the depths of her eyes, in her every small gesture that was meant to make him feel good. She was giving her all to try and make him comfortable and to help him either way possible. She tried to respect his every wish and was explaining everything to him with patience, thus she had a temper sometimes when she got angry at the school or saw something bad on the TV. She complained about bad people or injustice, always trying to find her own way to resolve the matter.

Helen still kept trying to cling on him and he continued to push her aside. She visited every day but he changed the lock so she wasn't able to enter whenever she pleased. Kanda got up from his chair and went to the kitchen to drink some tea. The doorbell rang.

"She's early today," he said and went to open. In the door step stood Helen grinning from ear to ear.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked and wanted to close the door, but she pushed her feet preventing the door from closing.

"I want to talk to you," she replied looking at him.

"I don't want to talk to you so get lost," he replied and pushed her aside but she yelled in his ear.

"I know who you are!"

Kanda's eyebrows went up and he smirked.

"Really, and who am I?" he asked still smirking.

"You are Kanda Yuu, the real one," replied the blonde and smirked at him.

"So?" asked Kanda, not showing her that he was disturbed.

"I mean the real one, from the manga. Even if Taly keeps lying she can't lie to me forever. I remember her birthday wish," smiled Helen and entered the hall now that Kanda left the door open.

"You're crazy you know that?" he asked her and went to the kitchen being sure she will follow. She did and tried to hug him from behind.

"Get the fuck away from me," hissed Kanda through his teeth.

"We both know I am right. I may go and tell the police, the media, anyone about you and you two are ruined," she yelled clenching her fists.

Her face features distorted with anger and venom. Kanda knew from the start that she was dangerous but Taly didn't believe him. She said Helen is only spoiled and energetic but in fact she is a good girl.

"What do you want?" he asked her turning around and taking a glass of water.

"I want you," she whispered hugging him again.

He took her hands and pushed her aside.

"Hn, you got some nerve, I must admit, but it will never happen, you're not my type," he smirked evilly, brushing his bangs aside not knowing what this gesture did to Helen.

"So Taly is your type? This shy bookworm which never kissed a guy before? I am more beautiful than her," hissed Helen thru her teeth.

"Is that so?" asked Kanda innocently sitting down on the chair.

He tried his best to hold his anger and maintain his cool; otherwise he could really hit a girl. Helen was wearing a short white dress from thin material; she came prepared to seduce him.

"Isn't Taly your friend?" he finally asked, trying his last chance but the girl laughed hysterically.

"Friend? This stupid virgin? Or she isn't one anymore? I guess knowing her love to you, you may be able to change her mind. Try it, she is always so weak and can't refuse anyone when they ask her for something. I was only using her, always using for homework, money or help. She always was little miss sunshine, helping me and doing what I asked for. Miss perfect, I hate her! She always had everything without effort, she was smart from a good family, she was shy and everyone liked her. Even when her parents got divorced, everyone pitied her. I hate her!" finished her monologue Helen breathing hard.

"So what do you want from me now?" asked her Kanda again, crossing his hands on his chest.

"You will be my boyfriend, otherwise I will tell everyone about you, and will destroy Taly."

"Is that true Helen? You hate me so much?" asked a soft voice that belonged to Taly.

Kanda gasped and turned around to look at the pale girl that stood in the doorstep and looked at them with pain in her eyes. The packs from her hand hit the floor and some bottles shattered but she didn't seem to observe that. Helen nodded not feeling guilty at all and said.

"Fuck," uttered Kanda seeing the pain in her eyes, she wanted to cry but hold her tears.

"I am taking him, or else tomorrow morning he will be in the nearest lab," she said crossing her hands on her chest and tapping her left foot in excitement.

"Please don't, I will do whatever you want," whispered Taly bowing her head, tears making their way on her cheeks.

"Are you deaf? I don't need you but the guy you loved for the past 4 years," spoke Helen.

Taly gasped with wide eyes and looked at Kanda who stood there and listened to everything. He growled in annoyance and stepped to Taly.

"We are going," he said taking her hand in his.

"I'm sick of this crap," added the male and went to the next room with Helen following behind.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked her looking into her eyes already knowing her answer but still wanted her to speak.

"Yes I do, I will go with you," she softly spoke nodding her head.

"Where are you going? There is no place where you can hide?" yelled Helen trying to grab his hand.

"Now wish with all your heart to go there, I will be next to you so you don't have to be afraid. You will always be by my side, I promise you that," swore Kanda looking at the girl.

Taly nodded firmly and smiled with pain. She was ready to go, earlier she was reluctant to let him go, she thought he will never ask her to go with him. Now hearing his words she felt happy and sad at the same time, she knew they have to disappear so that's why he wanted to take her with him. She would've felt happy if he wanted to take her on his free will. Yes she was ready to abandon her life here, thus she had none. Her parents were more like faraway figures, her friends... she didn't want to think about that now. Maybe it was silly, but she wanted to follow him in his world and become part of it. She knew he can't stay here and she was scared for him, it was her fault that he was here so she will correct her mistake. She looked at him, he was patiently waiting for her actions. She looked at Helen again and felt pain and sorrow, she had reached her limit and closed her eyes praying in her heart, asking her wish to come true. A green light erupted and embraced the two of them raising them in the air. Another sheaf of light and they both fell on the ground with a hard thud.

Taly's head felt dizzy and her vision blurred. She tried to get up but her legs felt weak and she was shaking like she had feverishness. She blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the day's light and glanced around herself.

They were in the back-court of an old house with white walls. Next to them she saw some boxes with old stuff probably for fair trade and the rad wasn't asphalted but covered with paving stones. Taly got up on shaking legs and looked around, the people were dressed in an old fashioned way, more like the 19'th century, carriages with horses were slowly passing on the streets taking gentlemen and ladies to parks. Men even had the cylinders on their head and were wearing white gloves. Someone looked at her strange clothes and smirked with disgust. Kanda looked around himself and recognized a shop that he visited earlier. The owner didn't change, this meant he was back.

"Ouch, Yuu, it worked!" yelled Taly looking around herself at the women that had long dresses and were slowly walking with umbrellas protecting their faces.

"Now we must go to the Black Order," said Kanda looking at her with a satisfied smile, he was happy that he returned, she could tell that even with her eyes closed.

The girl smiled and nodded putting her hand in his palm. She had no fear or remorse inside her heart; she decided to follow him wherever he'll go. Kanda smirked looking at the girl who looked at him with adoration. He could get used to her presence, he thought walking away with her thin fingers in his palm.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I need to get Kanda in his bitchy mode, now he's back into his own world so he should became the old self, sort of. Hope I will be able to capture his character.**_

_**France, Provence region.**_

The wind was playfully throwing the leaves in the fresh air. The clouds in the sky were lazily traveling to the mountains. The town was living his daily life; women with the kids feeding pigeons, the crowd that was hurrying somewhere, vendors advertising their wares and the kids were playing football in the yard.

On a bench in the middle of the square, sitting on a wooden bench were two, a young girl with short dark hair and a tall man with earphones, his eyes were closed. They were wearing almost identical clothes, l grey coats with big collars. The young girl was wiping, on her pale face she had a bandage that yet wasn't ruining her pretty face. The tall man was trying to calm her down telling her:

"No matter how far away we are one from another, we remain connected," spoke a man that was wearing a pair of huge earphones on his head. His voice was sad but had warmth in his every word.

The black haired girl looked at the sky thoughtfully. She had warm tears shining in her eyes and a sad smile playing on her lips. Lenalee looked at him thanking him with her smile, even his gesture, the pat on her head earlier, soothed her senses. Yes, the bonds she have with Allen and Kanda aren't gone, she have their images in her heart. They will always be there, they will always be her friends and she will always care for them.

"Yup, we shall be going," said the girl taking a deep breath to calm down.

She got up from the bench and took her luggage in her hands. She looked at the kids that were playing happily around her, yelling and smiling. She felt good seeing something like this; it still meant that this world was moving, living and that there still was a chance that everything will be fine. It also meant that her job as an exorcist was still important in protecting this realm, even if she always cared more for the Order, considering it her entire world.

Marie, walked forward, telling her that the old man was waiting for them, so they should be going. She nodded walking after him, but suddenly she felt something strange. Lenalee's heartfelt an odd sensation and started beating faster. It seemed… The young Chinese girl turned her head, following her heart's wish. Her feelings sharpened in an instant. A strange shadow seemed to walk in the crowd. The shadow seemed pretty familiar. It was a man dressed in a pair of black pants and a black vest over a white shirt, also wearing a long coat with a long scarf, casually wrapped on his shoulders.

The man stepped in the middle of the children, he had the ball in his arms, the kids surrounded him trying to take the ball but suddenly the man raised his head to look directly at her. A pair of vivid cobalt eyes paired with a smirk, examined her palling face.

"What is it? Lena…" asked her Marie but Lenalee couldn't speak a word, her amazement surpassing all her senses.

Her heart continued to beat like crazy, the pound in her ears becoming louder with each second. Rivers of tears were traveling down her cheeks. The man walked casually toward her, his smirk becoming wider. Marie, who finally recognized the sound of his steps, yelled at him.

"You stupid bastard… Why did you come back? You had already… finally become free," finished his sentence the tall man clenching his fists but Kanda didn't react to his insults.

Lenalee stood motionless looking at the man that literally came back from death. She gasped and covered her mouth with her trembling fingers. She just couldn't believe he was here, breathing and speaking. Meanwhile Kanda looked at his teammate and spoke in an arrogant voice.

"What, no "welcome back" for me?"

"Kan…da," whispered Lena, tears still traveling down her cheeks.

"It's really you?" she asked him trying to touch his shoulder with her trembling hand.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her, examining her face with a cunning look.

The girl blushed and looked away trying to hide her crying. They stood there, silence growing heavier with each second. Kanda smirked again and informed them that he will go with them, talking about the matter like he talked about the weather. Marie continued to utter angrily at him, but the blue haired exorcist avoided his words. He seemed relaxed and very sure of himself. He told Marie that he didn't care what he told him, he will go the Order.

Marie felt relieved knowing that his friend was alive. Deep in his heart he always knew Kanda was too stubborn to die, but… why did he come back? Why? When he was already free and could forget about the order about everything that the Order did to him. The general will be happy, thought Marie and mumbled.

"You may do as you wish, you always do."

Kanda only nodded smirking again but then he looked around, like looking for something or someone.

"Where is that brat? Still staring at everything around her?" he asked in an annoyed voice, walking toward the nearest shop.

The two remained exorcists looked at him trying to understand what he was looking.

"Do you mean… Alma?" asked carefully Marie, but Kanda shook his head and walked still cursing under his breath.

A young girl ran to them in hurry breathing hard, she apologized and raised her head to look at Kanda. She was wearing a pair of black tight pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. She had long hair tied in a high ponytail, her hair as black as her eyes that now looked only at Kanda.

"Yuu, thank God, I thought I lost you!" she gasped trying to regain her breath.

Taly looked at him, he was angry at her as always, well mostly he was angry at her all the time since they returned to this century.

"How many times do I have to tell you, to stay close?" asked her the male looking at her with a dark face.

She tensed and bowed her head closing her eyes in despair.

"I'm so sorry, I just…I've never been in France so…" she whispered then smiled and looked at the two shocked exorcists that stood there not being able to talk.

She also knew they will have to meet here, that's why she went to the nearest shop not wanting to disturb their reunion. They were his friends, people close and dear to him so she didn't want to disturb, she was a stranger. She looked at the young girl that examined her attentively. Taly knew Lenalee must be cute but this… she was really beautiful and had a warm atmosphere around her. Her eyes had a shine that is rarely found in this world. You could sense her heart's emotions only looking into her eyes. Taly felt excited meeting her, she liked her. Lenalee was one of the few anime girl that was normal and… well good and regular, except the innocence.

The tall man was also familiar, she knew his story from the ark and how Kanda's blood helped him heal. Seeing them next to her, alive and…human Taly felt a little nervous but pulled herself together and stretched her hand at the young girl. Kanda was carefully observing her behaviour, he already told her to stay quiet about their connection and last few months. She had agree with him, this could cause quite a commotion so she promised to never speak about these things.

"Oh, you must be Lenalee and Marie, yes?" she asked them taking Lena's hand and shaking it slightly.

"I am Nataly, but you can call me Taly, I am so glad to meet you. I know a lot about you," she smiled then turned her head and looked at Kanda.

"Nice to meet you too," answered Lena smiling at her an looking into her eyes.

Taly casted a glance at Kanda, who still stood there nervously taping his foot, she knew he was impatient to get his sword back. It took all her will power to smile at him and say playfully.

"C'mon mister grumpy I am here aren't I? Please don't be mad at me, I promise I won't do that again," she said in a pleading voice.

Kanda growled grabbing her hand and ordered her to follow him. Lately he was quite demanding about her staying next to him. He said akuma could be everywhere, so she must stay as closer to him as possible. She looked at the two shocked exorcists and shook her head.

"You two, what are you waiting for? Or you are going to waste the entire day here?" asked the blue haired exorcist and Taly saw how the two of them shifted.

"Was that… a girl?" asked Marie trying to think straight, it was too unbelievable for Kanda.

"Yes, and she is very cute," giggled Lena and followed the pair.

Marie chuckled and followed too, hoping to find an explanation to Kanda's behavior later. They told him everything about Allen's banishment, and the new exorcists. He didn't seem too shocked, actually on the contrary, he took the news very calmly.

"A lot happened since you disappeared; it's been almost four months already. Where have you been?" asked Marie when they were entering the ark.

Kanda avoided speaking about the place where he spent the last few months and Marie didn't insist thinking he must have his own reasons. Taly thanked him mentally, he seemed to understand Kanda well and he really was his friend.

"Excuse me, are you going with us?" asked her Lena when she stepped next to Kanda. The girl simply nodded so Lena only mumbled something incompressible. Taly understood very well that Lena was worried for Kanda, his situation wasn't easy now, and he was considered fugitive. She smiled at Taly nodding her head. The four of them walked toward the ark's exit, still talking about Allen and the Noah. When the door opened and they stepped in the Asian branch, everyone seemed to freeze in place, seeing the blue haired exorcist that was walking casually like nothing happened.

It was a grand hall with tall walls. The ark was placed in the middle. A lot of working people in white robes were snoring around, every one of them doing their work. Taly looked at the old fashioned computers, which were very performing for this time and place. Lots of people were working at them, trying to ease the exorcists' work and maybe find a way to destroy the earl. For Taly this still was like a dream, akuma, exorcist… and she also knew the earl and the Noah were somewhere around, always trying to create an evil plan and to kill humans.

The multitude of voices created a chaos, but when Kanda stepped inside, everyone seemed to gasp in awe and then remain quiet. Some of them would quietly ask.

"Is that…"

"Kanda Yuu?"

"No way!"

Everyone whispered his name not believing their eyes. They continued to stare at him, asking each other if that wasn't a dream. Kanda smirked and looked at Taly who looked around herself, assuring herself this wasn't a dream.

"This is the Black Order, the Asian Branch," he told her and she slowly nodded her head at him blinking in amazement.

"The order is still trying to look for Allen but no trace of him yet," continued her explanations Lena and Kanda nodded.

"Why did you came back?" asked someone and Kanda replied.

"No matter what happened I am an exorcist," then added.

"Guess that's something he would say, anyway, take me to the old man already, I need Mugen back."

"Yes, yes," mumbled Lena looking around.

She still could hear people whispering his name. She looked at the girl that became silent and serious. She was walking with her head bowed deeply, it seemed like she was thinking at something very intensely.

"Um, Taly-chan are you an exorcist?" asked her the Chinese girl and the Tlay startled stopping in place.

"No, I don't think so," she replied shaking her head then looked at Kanda.

"I guess you've already guessed that I am here with him."

"Yep, thank you," smiled the exorcist girl and Taly furrowed her brow.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For supporting Kanda, he really needs it now,just being there for him, already helps. I can see you have some kind of connection," replied Lena taking her hand in hers.

"No, we don't," replied Taly blushing and casting a glance at the blue haired male.

"He didn't kill you for calling him Yuu, already this speaks about something. Just support him in a way you can, that's all it takes," said Lena with a sad smile.

Taly nodded and looked at him again. He seemed to become the old Kanda, the one that pretends he doesn't care what others feel. They spent the last few days in the road, first by train, then with a carriage until they reached France. Kanda became tensed and antisocial, avoiding speaking with her. He was always thinking at something, always being quiet and composed. She thought she knew about what he was thinking, he was analysing the information he received in her world and his options at the moment. She didn't try to disturb him, knowing how important this was for him.

From time to time he asked her something, still about the ark, knowing she remember it well. She would reply, trying to remember as much information as possible. She didn't ever complain, always supporting him and never telling him about her inconveniences.

Kanda looked at the girl that followed him without a word and tensed. He was telling himself to start pushing her away and stop hurting her but he couldn't. She was his responsibility now, her life and her wellbeing depended on him. It seemed easier at first but the time proved him wrong, she wasn't meant to be here. Yes she was strong and never complaining but he saw her life there. He knew how much better her world was, she was safer there even with a friend like the blonde, that world was quieter. She talked with Lenalee smiling and nodding her head. Kanda remembered that he decided to behave like he always did, otherwise he will raise suspicions. No one has to know that the two of them know the near future. Lenalee approached him and he looked at her furrowing his brow.

"I feel like… you've become quite ugly," he sighed turning his head, not caring that what the girl in cause, started to boil with anger.

"Your face is all blown up and swollen, I guess you started crying again," he said casually walking with his coat on his shoulder.

"Kanda!" yelled Lena losing her cool and taking a step toward him. Her face became angry and red with fury, but Marie grabbed the yelling girl trying to calm her down, assuring her that this was a joke.

Taly looked at him, she knew this has to happen but still, how could he be so calm? She grabbed his hand and whispered.

"Don't be a jerk, apologize."

"No," he replied freeing his hand and walking away.

He was afraid of her touch; here in this world everything was different. He doesn't need this feelings, he should stay away from her. He will only protect her and nothing else. It took him quiet the time to decide this, he still felt attracted to her but he couldn't allow his feelings to take over. He decided to consider her only as work, he was meant to protect her. She would sometimes look at him with her sad eyes so full of sorrow, but would say nothing and he wouldn't say anything either. In these almost four months he got used to her presence, but the returning here made him realize his mistake. He became too close with her, too attached. He shouldn't allow this any further, especially when he knew that he may die.

Kanda walked towards the needed door when the girl that idolized Allen passed next to him. He even didn't turn his head to look at her, knowing that she may accuse him of Allen's failure. He knew he was at fault, he knew it very well but he doesn't need anyone to tell him that.

Kanda walked towards the door an opened it, then looked inside, knowing what will occur in the next moment. Komui seeing him jumped at him spreading his hand in the air. Kanda made a step to the right and the male bumped into the door but then he turned around and managed to grab his shoulders yelling and crying. He had tears in his eyes and continued to pat his head, touch his shoulders checking if this was the real Kanda. Kanda stood there clenching his teeth counting the seconds in his mind and hoping the Asian male will soon stop. He knew how much Komui cared for the exorcists and how much he was doing for them so he clenched his teeth and suffered the torture.

"Kanda-kun it is really you!" yelled Komui sniffing.

Lena and the others managed to open the door and assist at the tearing scene. Inspector Leverier that stood there humphed at them and Kanda finally looked at the hateful man.

"Alma Karma is dead. Correct?" he asked Kanda directly and the man nodded collecting his fists in an attempt to remain calm.

"Where is he sleeping?" continued the inspector but the exorcist smirked and replied arrogantly.

"I have no intention on telling anything further. Don't assume that I've forgiven the Order."

"Oi watch your tone of voice!" yelled the inspector's assistant but Kanda didn't pay any attention to him.

"Hm, if that's the case, why have you returned?" asked the inspector collecting his fingers together.

"And even after Allen Walker committed treason in order to hide the two of you…"

Kanda continued to stay quiet but the young man next to Leverier yelled again.

"Speak when you are asked!"

"My reasons are my own," replied Kanda and the assistant made a step toward him.

"Why you…" started the blonde but Kanda ignored him and addressed the inspector instead.

"I see you have a new barking doggy, where is the old one?" asked Kanda seeing how everyone including his comrades tensed.

He knew what he was doing; he wanted to see Leverier's reaction at this. He also knew that he was stepping on sharp edge but he decided to take the risk.

"Allen Walker killed him," was Leverier's answer.

Kanda smirked and looking directly into his eyes he said.

"I am sure Allen didn't kill him."

"Are you doubting my words?" asked Leverier jumping on his feet.

"Indeed I am," replied Kanda and remaining as calm as he was he turned around and went to the exit, but next to the door he turned around and looking into inspector's eyes he said.

"I wouldn't be so shocked if your aid is alive somewhere, doing one of your dirty operation."

The inspector almost trembled, almost. He stood composed examining Kanda's face carefully. Kanda smirked not breaking the gaze expecting Leverier's further reaction. The inspector stood still, ordering his aid to calm down because they now needed every exorcist.

"Talk to you later inspector, now I am going to retrieve my weapon. I am an exorcist after all," and that saying he turned around and walked towards his friends ignoring the curses that followed after him.

He found director Bak crying at the old man's bed. The air in the room was already filled with the death's scent. Kanda walked toward the bed looking at his changed sword that was in the old man's clenched hands. Seeing him, the director told the old Zu that he came and then slowly stepped away leaving the two of them together. Only the guardian insisted on remaining there, just in case.

Kanda looked at the old man which face was pale and lifeless. He didn't have power even to raise his head. He turned his head and looked at the young man that was next to his bed and a single tear appeared in the corner of his eye.

Taly knew what were they talking about, she knew it all but still… she thought how difficult it must be for Kanda to stay next to the person that ruined his life, no, not only his life, also Karma's and other countless humans. The room itself seemed cold; everything around the old man was white and seemed lifeless. The air was filled with the death's presence, everyone could feel it.

Taly saw how Kanda remained calm on the outside but she knew he had a tempest inside his soul. He showed no visible mercy for the old man, and the old man wasn't expecting it, it was only a statement of facts. Kanda lowered himself to take the sword from his trembling hands. Taly gasped in awe seeing the room filling with lotuses that were starting to blossom. She looked at everyone around her; no one except her seemed to see it. Did Kanda see them? She thought he did. The old man's eyes went wide and he looked at Kanda who told him.

"Well… I guess you are going to hell then."

Everyone looked at Kanda not daring to say anything; they all were waiting for his reaction. Kanda took Mugen in his hands and said in a confident voice.

"Awake Mugen!"

The sword erupted with light its shine filling the room and blinding everyone that stood there. Taly smiled sadly looking at Kanda, he really decided to continue his fight, especially now, when he had a trump card in his sleeve. He earlier told her that he will fight and help Allen and he won't run away from his responsibilities. Yes, he felt at fault for Allen's transformation. She remembered his face when he told her that he was the reason the 14'th has awaken.

"Its crystalline form!" yelled someone next to Taly seeing the cuboids form of the innocence. Komui next to her looked at the guy strangely when Lenalee approached him and grabbed his hand. Kanda was already ready to drink the innocence. Taly closed her eyes avoiding looking at him and then she turned around. She knew this was his decision, but her heart hurt. Lenalee cried on his shoulder still asking him if he was sure.

"Don't get angry," he told her grabbing her hand and looking straight into her eyes.

"Huh?" mumbled Lena looking at her palm where the innocence became a liquid.

Kanda approached her hand to his lips and started to drink the liquid looking straight at director Komui and Bak that seemed to have a cordial attack. Taly felt disturbed too, it was hard for her to see this in reality, especially having feelings for him. The logic told her this was necessary, plus she was a stranger to him but yet… her heart trembled and started bleeding. She always thought that Kanda may feel something for Lena. She was cute, good and brave. She was an exorcist like him and they knew each other for many years. Taly gulped when the idea hit her, she was simply jealous, jealous of Lenalee, the beautiful exorcist girl, his friend and comrade. And who was she? No one, she is just a simple girl that got stuck with him. She is just a nuisance to him now and he only feels obliged to protect her. Taly looked around her, praying in her heat that no one saw her reaction.

"You're jealous," whispered Marie and Taly's eyes widened in shock.

She had no reason to lie, especially to him. Yes he was his friend, but he also could tell when someone was lying, his sensitive hearing being able to distinguish the difference.

"I guess I am," simply replied the girl taking a deep breath.

Her reply sounded more like a whisper, she continued to look at them, not being able to broke the gaze from the two exorcists.

The two directors that stood next to the door started screaming at Kanda, holding their heads in their hands and yelling like crazy. Kanda smirked enjoying their reaction but then his eyes met Taly's. The girl shifted and blushed, her heart beating like crazy. She gulped looking at him then at Lenalee. Turning around in a hurry, she ran away closing the door behind her.

Taly ran as fast as she could, trying to get as far away as possible. It was silly, she knew this will happen but her heart couldn't resist the vision, especially now when Kanda changed so drastically toward her. Lenalee was so cute and he knew her for so many years already… She touched her chest where her heart was beating like crazy and felt hot tears in her eyes. She knew why he changed, this was his world and she had no place here. She shook her head ordering herself to stop playing the victim. If this will make him happy then let him be.

Taly opened the first door that was next to her and shifted when she saw the sun's light. The day's fresh air and light embraced her with in an instant. The birds were singing in the trees, its trills only making her head hurting more. She started walking faster, not feeling the paved road under her feet. The people's faces transformed into a blurry vision because of her tears. She walked and walked, not caring where she was going.

She soon found herself in the middle of a square. It was already evening and the last sun's rays were colouring everything in purple casting different shades of orange and red. The tree's leaves became darker and everything seemed colder. The crowd was hurrying home and soon the square remained almost empty. Still feeling weak and sad, Taly looked around herself then looked at the dark sky. She continued to walk and walk until she reached one wooden bench that was hidden behind a thick tree. She approached the bench and sat down on it embracing herself with both hands.

"Yuu," she whispered his name feeling weak and pathetic.

Yes, she was out of place here. She actually didn't belong anywhere, not even there… her parents had their own new life where she didn't have a place. Actually she was weak and insignificant and had no right being here. Even if she loves him, she still has no right to be here. She made a decision; she won't force her feelings on him, she'll became only a friend and help him if he will let her stay with him, then she will try to find a way to return home. Actually she never actually asked anything of him, he knew she loved him because he never was hiding it. She became used to his presence; she felt happy every day just being next to him and never asked anything else. If he doesn't want her in his life she won't force him, she only will disappear. Taly covered her face with her hands and sniffed trying to calm her hurting heart.

"Why such a lovely lady is crying when outside is such a beautiful evening?" asked her a male voice with a slight accent and Taly felt as someone sat down next to her.

She shook her head but then she felt how a gentle hand touched her fingers trying to take her hand away from her face.

"Here, use this," said the man handing her a white handkerchief that made a visual contrast with his olive skin.

He was dressed like an aristocrat, black pants, black boots, an ivory shirt with an elegant cravat tied in a difficult loop and an ebony jacket. He had put his black cylinder next to him on the bench. His fingers were very thin and long; he was holding the piece of cloth in an elegant gesture, every part of his body showing leisure and passion at the same time. Taly raised her tearing eyes and met a pair of olive shaped eyes accompanied by a white sexy smile. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the man. He bowed elegantly closing his eyes and touching his chest with his right hand.

"Tykky Mikk, at your service my lady."


End file.
